


Cheeky

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of HP Halloween 2017 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Friends with difficult trees, Gen, Thinking, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Most people didn’t like the Whomping Willow. She supposed it had something to do with the way it liked to play with them.





	Cheeky

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of HP Halloween - **Day 6:** Falling Leaves

Most people didn’t like the Whomping Willow. She supposed it had something to do with the way it liked to play with them. It had a tendency to get bit rough, and that usually had the effect of frightening them away. But she didn’t mind. In fact, she quite liked the way it would toss her about.

When she didn’t want to stay in the common room or sit alone in her dorm room, she would come outside (if the weather was nice). Some days, she’d bring snacks to the thestrals. Others, she’d come here and play with the old Willow until it was bored and allowed her to sit beneath it while it rested in the sun.

School had resumed the previous month and the air was growing chilly. Soon, she wouldn’t be able to wander about without her shoes — at least the girls in her dorm weren’t so completely cruel that they left her without footwear in the icy months.

Today, she sat beneath the old tree with a book in her lap. She stared up at the orange and red and yellow leaves on its branches. They were almost ready to—

Luna giggled as she sat underneath the large pile of leaves the Whomping Willow had suddenly decided it didn’t want to wear anymore. Such a cheeky tree.

\- 30 -


End file.
